The Squidward Files
The Squidward Files is a spin-off series that premiered on the 2nd of December, 2012. Its creator is UrchinBoy. The show premiered with The Squidward Files: Book of Squidward and every Sunday a new episode will premiere. The show is rated TV-G, which means that it is suitable for all ages. UrchinBoy was an anonymous editor, so he did not have an account, and when anonymous editing was disabled on the wiki, he could not continue the series, and there is no evidence of him having a registered account. Helpers If you wish to become a helper, please apply down here and consult with Vicky powell first. Jobs Available: *Title Card Creator *Writer *Plot Creator Sign Ups *Vicky powell (Creator, Writer, Plot Creator) *RamDarre (Writer, Plot Creator) *Chrisvader1234 (Plot Creator, Writer) *IHeartSpongeBob (Editor) *SuperFanon'D! (Title Card Creator, Writer) *Da King of Spongebob Fans(Plot Createor) Characters Main *Squidward Tentacles- The main protagonist of the series, becoming an arch-enemy of the Purple Dragons. He made his debut in The Squidward Files: Book of Squidward. Major *SpongeBob SquarePants- A sponge who claims to be Squidward's friends but Squidward is absolutely not friends with SpongeBob. He helped Squidward in The Squidward Files: A New Page. *Patrick Star- A friend of SpongeBob's who also annoys Squidward a lot as seen at the start of The Squidward Files: Book of Squidward. *Eugene H. Krabs- Squidward's boss at the Krusty Krab who only really appears in the Krusty Krab such as in The Squidward Files: A New Page and The Squidward Files: Menace of the West. *Sandy Cheeks- A friend of SpongeBob's who made her debut in the episode, The Squidward Files: Book of Squidward. *Purple Dragons Leader- The arch-enemy of Squidward who is always trying to steal his diary, The Squidward Files. *Sharkface- One of the Purple Dragons Members. *Jason- One of the Purple Dragons Members. *Bowser- One of the Purple Dragons Members. *Larry the Lobster- A weight-lifting crustacean who appears in one episode. Minor *Bill Checkout Fish- A checkout fish who works in Shopper's Land who debuts in The Squidward Files: Book of Squidward. *Cop 1- A cop in Bikini Bottom. *Cop 2- A cop in Bikini Bottom. Upcoming *Pearl Krabs- Daughter of Eugene Krabs. *Squilliam Fancyson- Rich enemy of Squidward's. *The Flying Dutchman- A ghost who will appear in The Squidward Files: Evil Unite. *Jimmy Neutron (Crossover Only)- One of the main agonists of SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series who appears in a crossover. Awards *We Want Moar Award - Won *Patrick Approved Award - Won *Pure Awesome! Award - Won *Just Cool Award - Won *Featured Article - Pending *MMXII (2012) Spin-Off Award - Silver Award Moar Award Squidward Files.png|We hope to see "moar" from this spin-off! Patrick Approved Award 15.png|This series has been Patrick Approved! Pure Awesome Award!-The Squidward Files.JPG|Your series is PURE AWESOME! Just Cool Award 5.JPG|Your series is Just Cool! Worthy of Leader Plankton TSF.png DVDS *The Squidward Files: Season 1, Volume 1 *The Squidward Files: Season 1, Volume 2 Episodes News *Season 1 of The Squidward Files has finished! So look out for Season 2 starting in April! Polls What is your favourite episode? The Squidward Files: Book of Squidward The Squidward Files: A New Page The Squidward Files: Squid of a Kind The Squidward Files: Menace of the West The Squidward Files: Christmas Special The Squidward Files: New Year's Squid The Squidward Files: Urchin Crab The Squidward Files: Epic Rap Battles of Oceanry The Squidward Files: Hurricane Squidward The Squidward Files: Force Fighters The Squidward Files: Evil Unite The Squidward Files: Live on Five The Squidward Files: Jellyfish Cove The Squidward Files: Ocean Voyager The Squidward Files: Victory Day! What crossover would you like to see The Squidward Files with? With SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show With The New Adventures of the IJLSA With Absorbent Days With Leader Plankton! Would you ever enjoy a Squidward Files movie? Yes, I'd love it! No, stick to episodes Are you looking forward to Season 2? Ultra excited! Yes, I am excited I don't really follow the series No, it will be boring Category:The Squidward Files Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spin-Offs Based on Squidward Category:We Want Moar Award Winners Category:G Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Abandoned Spin-Offs Category:2012 Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Vicky powell Category:2012 shows returning in 2013 Category:2013